


Breakup

by umbreonblue



Category: Dances with the Dragons, Saredo Tsumibito wa Ryuu to Odoru
Genre: Break Up, Drunkenness, Friendship, Gen, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreonblue/pseuds/umbreonblue
Summary: Jiv breaks up with Gayus. Gigina is a somewhat good friend with ulterior motives.





	Breakup

**Author's Note:**

> finally!

At the bar, Gayus was drinking himself silly. The reason… Jiv broke up with him. She just couldn't take the possibility of Gayus dying on her shoulders. The grief would break her, so she decided to break up with him.

While Gayus understood that, it still hurt, so he decided to drown his sorrows in liquor instead.

It was a full hour and a countless amount of drink later that Gigina showed up. Sighing, he threw Gayus over his shoulder. "Hehe, Gigina, when did you get here?" Gayus mumbles incoherently in his drunken stupor, his face red.

After Gigina reminds the bartender to take care of the furniture in the bar, they leave.

* * *

When walking on the streets, Gigina says, "You're pathetic, you know that? Letting a woman cause you such damage…"

"Shut up! You have no idea what I'm feeling! It's not like a girl has ever broken up with you!"

"Only because, unlike you, I make it clear where my boundaries are."

"Mm… I loved her, you know…she's a good person and a good lover… if only I weren't stuck with you, then I could've been with her…"

"She made her own decision. I'm surprised it lasted this long though."

"Me too… It was pleasant while it lasted…"

"Gayus?" Gigina could only hear Gayu's soft breathing as he slept. Sighing, Gigina gets him back to the office and puts him in bed, tucking him in and taking off his glasses, placing them on the nightstand.

Looking at Gayus' sleeping face, Gigina could only show a small smile, "Idiot. If we're going to be stuck together, we might as well care for each other. I'll still be here even if  **she** won't."

Gigina leans in and kisses Gayus on the lips, careful not to wake him, though I doubt it. After parting, Gigina puts his forehead on Gayus', "I love you, you poor fool," his whispers before going into his own room and falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Gayus woke up with a headache and no recollection of last night. Gigina doesn't say anything about last night either, so Gayus assumes nothing bad happened. And so, Gigina lets him believe that all the while searching for an opportunity to claim Gayus as  **his** in the near future.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comment.


End file.
